OBAN STAR RACERS: REMAKE
by Christie Anne
Summary: Eva was 14 when she had her son, Mason. Three years on follow her path on Oban.


**OBAN STAR RACERS-REMAKE **

_Disclaimer- Christie Anne does not own Oban star racers but she does own the plot, but don't quote me on that. _

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINING

Having a three year old son hasn't exactly been easy for Eva, infact over the years as Mason grew older everything else just grew harder. Eva would never regret her decision to have her son though, he was her entire life and the only family she had left. Of course there was her father, Don Wei the famous racing manager but Eva hadn't heard from him since he had left her at the orphanage ten years ago.

Eva felt the little boy clutch her hand tightly as they walked through the giant doors that had held her prisoner at this school for the last ten years. Today was the day where that was going to change, after turning seventeen she was legally allowed to leave the Stern Boarding School with her son Mason.

Eva placed Mason in the back seat of her brand new silver convertible, how did she pay for this you ask? Simple her father may not want any contact with her but the one thing she had received from him was a no limit credit card, which was often used in buying pointless expensive things with her good for nothing fathers money.

Eva had no idea what she was going to do for a job now that she had left school. Sure she could easily get accepted into college, having the top grades of her year would help but there was the problem of her attitude. Eva went through a rebellious streak, always ditching class, burning other student's dorm rooms down when they pissed her off, and then there was the pot smoking and the binge drinking. Granted she had given up the alcohol and drugs when she was pregnant with Mason and she rarely found herself having the need to burn down another student's room but what college would accept her with a police record and three year old kid.

Eva knew one thing for sure at this moment she was heading to Wei racing, she planned to pay a little visit to her dear old dad. In ten years he has never visited her, wrote a letter or even bothered with a phone call. Eva couldn't even begin to picture Don Wei's face when she informed him about his grandson.

Because he wasn't there she had to go through her pregnancy alone, Eva had originally planned to have an abortion but she just couldn't go through with it. Adoption wasn't a choice as she couldn't stand by and watch someone else raise her baby. It was clear at the beginning of her pregnancy that she wouldn't have the fathers support. He had been five years older than her, part of a gang and was either in jail or dead by now.

When Eva and Mason arrived at Wei racing she instantly recognised Don Wei and surprise surprise he was arguing with one of his employees. Eva slipped pass them and had the star racer running in no time. She found herself telling Don Wei her name was Molly when he asked, after coming all this way she couldn't even face him.

"Well Molly, I am required to take a team with me into space for the great race of Oban and as you can imagine I need the best mechanics available. I would like to offer you a place on my team as head mechanic."

Wait he's offering me a job, what would make him think that I would accept his offer. Of course if I did it would give me a chance to get to know him again. "Sir I would like to accept this generous offer however I would have no one to watch my son".

"I see that's a problem but I require only the best so I suppose your son will be joining us as well." Wait what he can't expect me to bring Mason, a three year old in outer space Don Wei doesn't know what he's signing up for, this was going to be interesting. After having a quick induction and a run through Don Wei introduced me to the rest of the team.

"This is Codgy and Stan, Boys Molly here is your new boss." And like classic Don Wei he walked off. Codgy was the first one to approach me. "Hya Molly I'm Codgy you look awfully young to be a senior mechanic if you don't mind me asking how old are you? "I'm seventeen but don't judge me on my age, I'm sure I can give you a run for your money. This is Mason my son, he's three. It was easier to get everything out in the open, they would figure out soon enough that I got pregnant at fourteen. Well they would know everything except for the fact that I was Don Wei's daughter and that my name is really Eva.

Within minutes we were discussing possible upgrades for the star racers, when Don Wei interrupted their conversation introducing me to Rick and Jordan. After a quick round of introductions Rick was talking to Mason, "Hey little guy who are you". Mason quickly hid behind me, leaving me in the open to answer Rick's question. "Sorry about that he's probably tired we've had a long day, his names Mason he's my son." Jordan found it was the perfect time to but into the conversation and add to Eva's frustration. "Wait he's your son, no way what were you like 16 when you had him." "Actually I was fourteen but I don't see how that's any of your business." And with that Eva placed her son on her hip and left the room. Yes the road to Oban was going to be very interesting.

_**Please review, this is my first story and I want to know what I could do to improve my writing. Any advice, tips or positive feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Review if you want me to continue, I have plenty more to write about. **_


End file.
